In order to increase mobility of electronic devices, designers are challenged to figure out how to reduce sizes and weights of the electronic devices. On a handheld electronic device, the size is a critical issue for the designer. The handheld electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, digital cameras, sports cameras, tablets, or similar handheld devices) have less space for disposing buttons for different functions.
The handheld electronic devices may provide several functions to their users, such as taking photographs, answering phone calls, replying messages, browsing websites, etc. One popular function of the handheld electronic devices is taking photos including photographs of selfie photos, portraits, families, landscapes and other subjects. While taking photographs, it is important to remain the handheld electronic devices steady. Otherwise, the results of the images will be blurred or out of focus.